Fandoms, fandoms everywhere
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: The Doctor accidentally flies the T.A.R.D.I.S. into a website, and that website is... tumblr. Fandoms, fandoms everywhere. But what happens when he can't stop? Will The Ponds ever return to their own universe? Crackish at times.
1. Doctor Whoa!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandoms that may or may not be included in this fanfiction. If I ****_did, _****I'd probably be really, really rich. **

**I'm currently labeling this story as solely Doctor Who, considering it's attached to a lot of other fandoms.**

"Rivers! Lakes! Castles! Ponds!" The Doctor bounced in excitement as he described the amazing planet to his companions. "And the sky... The sky is an absolutely beautiful shade of purple! Oh, and there's a shop strictly for bow ties, which," he suddenly grew serious. "I do hope is okay. Last time... I... I might have set fire to it while trying to do a magic trick... Best not to return."

Rory and Amy exchanged glances as the Doctor swallowed. Then he smiled once more. "Oh, well. Perfectly fine! There's a Fez and Stetson co. nearby. Yes, it's a thing, don't worry, I looked it up on the T.A.R.D.I.S monitor."

"Yeah, Doctor..." Amy looked at Rory. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but..." She trailed off.

"Amy and I aren't exactly interested in going to your... Your 'cool' planet," Rory finished.

The Doctor's mouth gaped open in utter disbelief as his eyebrows (or lack thereof) raised in shock. "You wouldn't want to go to a planet of coolness? It's called Cooltopia! The word 'cool' is in the name!" He shook his hands wildly at them.

"So this is where you've gotten your crazy, misshapen idea of 'cool' from, I'm assuming?" Amy smirked.

"Ye-no! This planet IS cool. It's even got it's own personal mini-mall selling every hat known to space-kind. Every and any hat you could imagine. That doesn't interest you? Not one bit?!"

"Not in the slightest."

The Doctor frowned at Amy before turning to Rory with pleading eyes.

He returned the look with an expression of pity. "Yeah, Doctor, about that," Rory smoothed his hair down. "Amy and I were actually planning to go on a little..."

"Vacation," Amy supplied.

The couple averted their eyes guiltily as the Doctor's shoulders slumped in adorable sadness.

He straightened his bow tie. "Traveling with me is a vacation. A big vacation... It's a... It's a bigcation!"

"Well, see..." Amy put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Rory and I had a little something planned. For our anniversary. The thing is, we have absolutely no idea how long it's been since our wedding-in our time, I mean, in... In real time. Because we don't exactly count out every single day we spend in here in the T.A.R.D.I.S. We were sort of hoping you could... I dunno... Drop us off in Paris or something."

There was a silence as the Doctor blinked. Then he smiled. "Of course! Ponds. Ponds on an anniversary weekend! Great! Good. I'll just... I'll just set the T.A.R.D.I.S in gear to go. You two just wait. Paris is fun!" He ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S console and began his travel routine.

Amy nudged her husband. "See! I knew it'd make him feel bad, he's so sensitive," she whispered, biting her lip.

Rory shook his head in response, unsure. "Well, to be fair, it IS our anniversary. Maybe. Probably."

"You two!" The Doctor placed his hands on his hips and turned to the Ponds, real excitement filling his face. "You two are going to love Paris. As... As long as you don't run into a cabbage merchant named Capartinus. Very disagreeable man. I might have forgotten to return his wife from Space Florida... No, no, no, that's eighteenth century. Long dead by now. Forget Capartinus. Here we go!"

He pulled a lever and all three of the travelers were immediately thrown off their feet as the T.A.R.D.I.S rocketed back and forth.

"This!" The Doctor shouted. "Isn't! Supposed! To! Happen!"

Each of the inhabitants of the time machine began to scream loudly enough to explode a chicken as the T.A.R.D.I.S hurled off into the time vortex.

Impossible Oswin sat at her computer, scrolling through Tumblr. Now that she'd changed her mouse curser to a little T.A.R.D.I.S, the Internet was so much cooler!

Heh, she thought. It's a little T.A.R.D.I.S. I use little TARDIS's to scroll now. Little TARDIS's are cool.

Unaware of the three screaming people inside her pointer, she clicked the top of the screen and typed in the search bar, "Harry Potter tumblr". She hummed to herself as the results came up, clicking on the link listed.

**Well, there you have it! Chapter one. I'd like to know whether you guys think I should continue or not; I haven't written any more chapters as of now. Please review! **


	2. Harry Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Doctor Who. But how cool would that be?**

"Here's one: A dragon... Versus fourty-seven angry goblins." Ron Weasley sat sprawled on the Gryffandor rec room's couch, flipping his wand around his fingers.

"Goblins." Grinning, Harry pointed his wand at the bowl of popcorn. A kernel flew up into his mouth.

Hermione laughed, incredulous. "Don't be ridiculous. A single dragon could wipe out seventy goblins in under five minutes. I'd say the dragon wins."

Ron shook a finger at her, his mouth partially filled with popcorn. "But the goblins are angry."

"Oh, well, I guess that just changes everything, doesn't it?" Hermione waggled her head sarcastically back at her friend.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy burst into the room, followed by his annoying people persons.

"Wh- how were you even allowed in here?!" Harry threw a piece of popcorn at Goyle, striking him in the eye and sending him, sprawling, to the ground.

Malfoy smirked and took a quick peek at his pre-written sneer-script. "Well, look what the cat -"

"Quiet." Hermione looked up.

"I will finish whether you like it or not, Mudblood. And you won't. Like it, that is. Well, look what -"

"No, Draco, quiet." Continuing to glance about herself, the brunette girl stood up.

"WELL, LOOKWHATTHECATDRAG-" Draco tried a final time.

"Does anyone else hear that?"

Harry popped another piece of corn into his mouth. "Hear what?"

A strange vworping sound filled the room. The three Gryffandors sprung to their feet, alarmed, as they were suddenly surrounded by what appeared to be some sort of strange room. It was golden-brown with a circular centerpiece resembling a small, round table. It was covered in buttons and levers and knobs of all sorts.

Back in the Gryffandor lounge, Draco and his cronies blinked at each other in silence.

"We have got to learn how to do that one," he muttered as he stared at the mysterious box in front of them.

-

What!" Hermione shrieked. "What the bloody…. What is going on?!"

Ron shook his head, speechless. He turned around, taking in his surroundings.

"I think," Harry started. "I think we've been transported somewhere."

"Where?! I have a class in thirty minutes!" Hermione was close to tears.

"Doctor..." A voice sounded from behind the trio. "There's people in your T.A.R.D.I.S. How did PEOPLE get in your T.A.R.D.I.S?"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry whipped around as The Doctor stood up, his hand clutching his head where he had banged it on the monitor.

"What pe-" he stopped abruptly, spotting the alarmed children. "Oh, hello." Awkwardly, he looked from the two boys to the girl.

Ron uncertainly raised a hand. "Hi," he swallowed and looked at Hermione.

"Hello..." Rory acknowledged the young man.

"Yeah, sorry, not to be rude or anything, but..." Amy put a hand on her hip. "Who are you and what're you doin' in here?"

Hermione fumed. "What are we doing? What are we- WE aren't the ones who have so rudely kidnapped three SCHOOLchildren! I... We demand that you take us back this instant! I have CLASSES in no more than half an hour!"

"Terribly sorry, quite the accident, really," the Doctor wrung his hands out and looked around nervously, quite intimidated by the sixteen-year-old. "You might want to try..." He pointed. "The door?"

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy leaned over and whispered in the Doctor's ear."

The Doctor shook his head. "I dunno... But it... it seems as though we've materialized the T.A.R.D.I.S around three children."

"Not only three children," Rory cut in, bewildered. "That's Harry Potter! And Ron, and Hermione. Just look at them! Look at what they're wearing. Look at the T.A.R.D.I.S monitor!"

Ron, turning to leave, stopped at the sound of his name. "Harry, he knows our names! How does he know our names? He's probably some creep death eater... I say we take him out now while we can."

"Shut up, Ron, everyone knows my name. I'm famous. Get used to it."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You were a lot nicer in the books. And in the movies, for that matter."

"Sorry, what?"

"Nothing."

Hermione, growing impatient, tapped her foot. "Well, if you two want to stay in here and chat about fanfiction versus canon, I'M going outside to get to my classes." She stormed out.

"Hold on, Doctor confused. Doctor very confused. If you're a fictional character... How are we... Doctor not getting this."

The author threw her pen down. "I don't know, okay? I didn't think of a solution to that! Just... Just get on with the story. Bobbity bobbity boo." She vanished.

The five remaining inhabitants of the T.A.R.D.I.S stood still for a moment.

"Well I say we get on with the next chapter."

Ron and Harry nodded. "Good idea... We've got plenty of other fanfics we have to be at at the moment."

They ran out as the Doctor smiled at a confused Amy and Rory.

"Sorry... What just happened?" Rory stuck his hands in his vest pockets, thoroughly distraught.

"Who knows? Then again, who knows anything about where we end up in this trip!" The Doctor smiled, then spun around.

"Next stop, Paris! Haha!" He pulled a lever.

-

Impossible Oswin sat down at her computer with a fresh batch of popcorn... Yum.

She exed out of the Harry Potter tumblr tag and typed in the search bar, "Sherlock tumblr".

**Well, there you have it! The Harry Potter portion of Fandoms, Fandoms everywhere. If you liked it, review and favorite/follow! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe probably increases your chances of the Doctor landing in your yard. **


	3. Sherlocktor Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock... but you probably already knew that.**

The Doctor grinned at his two companions as he swung the T.A.R.D.I.S doors open. "Okay, guys. Get ready. Because you! Are going to LOVE Pariiiiiiiii-oh." he stopped midsentence, swallowing at his surroundings.

Two gunshots sounded as bullet holes appeared in the wall of the Timelord's precious box. His mouth hanging open in disbelieving alarm, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and quickly scanned the holes.

"Out! Everyone, out, out! Quickly! Extractor fans, on!"

The Ponds sprinted out of the T.A.R.D.I.S as it began to fill with smoke.

Then the three time travelers stopped, paralyzed. A tall, thin man stood in front of them with a stony look on his face. He wore a blue dress shirt under a black jacket with black pants. The top three buttons were undone, and his hair was curly black.

Suddenly, he darted forward and slammed a coughing Rory into the wall with his right forearm, simultaneously keeping his gun level with the Doctor's eyes. Rory's eyes widened and he put his hands up above his head without a word.

The man spoke. "I fired at you twice, but I missed. I missed on purpose. That was a warning. Now, I have questions and you're going to answer them. And don't even think about trying to escape, because I've got backup coming and you're surrounded."

Silently, Amy and the Doctor followed suit of Rory, raising their hands up in a submissive stance.

A voice sounded from outside as the sound of someone running up steps pounded up the stairs. "Sher... Sherlock? I heard gunfire. What's happened, is everything -" John Watson's head poked through the door.

"What is this? What's happening?" He frowned at the three intruders.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and released Rory. "Can't you work it out for yourself, John? Really, to see the world as a normal person... How can you bear it?"

John's fists tightened in frustration. "I was just checking to see if you were okay," he muttered. Then he turned to Amy. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, see..." The Doctor answered for her. "We were, well I was, aiming for Paris, I must have gotten the timing a bit off of the destination regulator, and things went a bit wibbly-wobbly, er..."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you'd actually read the manual and knew how to work this thing." Amy kicked the T.A.R.D.I.S with the back of her foot, her hands remaining over her head.

"Oi! Don't kick her, it's not her fault!"

"Can you kindly shut up?" Sherlock's voice was ice cold.

"Look, I promise we come in peace. We're nice; please don't shoot us!" Rory's back pressed against the wall, wanted to be as far from the scary, yet awesomely voiced man as possible (seriously, his voice is liquified gold).

"Sherlock... I think you should put down that gun." John stepped forward. He leaned close, whispering, "I think they're telling the truth. It's an honest mistake, really. Sort of. I... Sorry, how exactly did they get the box in here, again?"

The consulting detective paused for a moment, glancing about the room suspiciously. Then he lowered his weapon and placed it in his back pocket.

The Doctor and the Ponds relaxed, taking a deep breath. Amy smiled tightly. "Really, all we really want to do is go to Paris. This isn't... By any chance... Paris... Is it?"

"Does it sound like we're speaking French?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised at the stupidity of average humans. Then again, they had managed to somehow materialize into his room before his very eyes.

"Ah, see, that's the T.A.R.D.I.S translator," the Doctor smiled proudly. "You could be speaking any language, really, and to us it would sound like English. She's just that good." He patted the edge of his beloved vehicle.

"What are you?"

"What am I?"

"Am I hallucinating? Did you drug me? What is this? I've been drugged before but I believe my own eyes and I saw you appear here in front of me with my. Own. Eyes. So tell me, what are you?"

"Sherlock, I think..."

"Be quiet, John. And you. Doctor. Answer my question. I'm getting the vibe that you're clearly not a normal person. You're highly energetic judging by the small jumps you're taking as we speak, however you've got the dress sense of an old man. Yet you clearly have a way with women, as I can see from the way your nervous friend has just moved in between you two, protectively close to his... Wife? Girlfriend? Ring, wife. You then managed to..." He went on for a bit, deducing the Doctor's bow tie off.

(Not literally, of course, though wouldn't that be funny if it just randomly got tired and flew off into the sunset, and... I'm getting sidetracked.)

"And judging from the way that you're looking at me, I can see that you, too, are analyzing me, and you, too, understand."

Rory raised a hand. "Well, if you two are done 'understanding', I'd like some explaining."

The Doctor and Sherlock turned to Rory, then simultaneously smiled and said, "What is it be like to not be me?"

Rory ignored them both and turned to Amy as she nodded. "Because, see, first we ran into Harry Potter, actual, real Harry Potter, and now you're Sherlock... Holmes? And I'm starting to think this whole time travel thing has driven me a bit insane."

John frowned. "Hold on, time trav-" he was interrupted by an all-too-familiar (to the Doctor and the Ponds, that is) sound.

"Wah! No! Don't! Do! That!" The Doctor whipped around and placed his hands on the walls of the T.A.R.D.I.S, desperately trying to grab any part of it.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy leapt to the box and copied his movements, not exactly sure why.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S, it's, it's, it's leaving without us. And there's nothing we can do about it. This is bad, this is very, very not good. Oh, no." The Doctor could do nothing but stare as his box disappeared without him.

-

Impossible Oswin sat down on her beanbag and opened up the MacBook. She clicked on Google Chrome and searched, "Merlin tumblr".

She giggled at a gif of a grumpy Colin Morgan.

**So there we have it! The Sherlock portion of Fandoms, Fandoms everywhere. **

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? DUNDUNDUN.**

**If you liked it, review and favorite/follow! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe probably increases your chances of the Doctor landing in you yard. Results may vary.**


	4. Merlintalia Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not... you know the rest.**

Merlin trudged through the forest, muttering to himself grumpily.

"Seriously, it's the same story every week. Arthur does something stupid to prove his bravery, I get stuck having to fix it all with magic. Come on, BBC! Be creative," he shouted to the sky.

He squinted up and smiled, forgetting his troubles if only for just a moment. It really was a beautiful day. Wondering what Gwen was up to, he began to whistle to himself and -

Oof. He had bumped into something. The young wizard looked forward and jumped back a foot.

In front of him stood some sort of machine. It was tall, taller than him, and a brilliant blue. Resembling a small building, the top of it was lined with letters reading, "Police Public Call Box".

What in God's name was a Police Public Call Box?

Heck, what was a Police?*

Merlin circled the box, brow furrowed in amusement and confusion. There appeared to be a door with a sign on the front, reading, "Pull to Open". He skimmed the other words several times, being able to make sense of none of them. They were clearly English, yet... They used foreign words.  
Wondering what a car was, Merlin adjusted his red scarf and yanked the door open. Surprisingly, it opened with ease.

"Whoa," the boy breathed when he saw the interior. "What sort of magic is this?"

He took a step inside and spun around, eyes wide. "Hello?" He called out. Nobody answered.

The room was illuminated somehow - not from candles or the sun, but from some sort of harnessed light. The word "electricity" suddenly flew into the wizard's mind (magic can do that, right?) A cylindrical sort of center piece marked the middle of the room, bobbing up and down.

"Now this," Merlin grinned to himself. "Is new. That's what I call a plot twist."

He tossed his scarf onto a bench and sat down, waiting for the wizard who owned the place.

-

"The T.A.R.D.I.S is gone. My T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor sunk to the floor in despair.

"Right. Could you explain it one more time? I'm still a bit... Fuzzy on the whole subject."

The group turned to John.

Amy spoke. "We're not lying. Time travel... It can happen. Look at us. We just vworped straight into your apartment. And by the looks of it, it's also possible to travel into... Fictional universes." She paused for a moment, frowning, the continued. "Though in the books I read, you two are not from the twenty-first century. Or a couple, for that matter."

"We're not..." John tilted his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, finally giving up.

"Couple or not, you two still aren't real. We can't be here if you aren't real." The Doctor stood up suddenly, examining the walls and furniture. "Maybe it's all fake. An illusion." He walked up to Sherlock and poked his shoulder, much to the detective's annoyance. "This is a tricky one."

"You're insane." Sherlock looked away. "Time travel is impossible."

The Doctor turned to him, perturbed. "Oh, really? Then can you explain how we just appeared in your room? Did we... Carry? The box in? I don't think so. A bit random, no?"

Sherlock waved him away, refusing to believe the truth. "Drugs. Hypnosis. But not time travel."

"Speaking of random," Rory crossed his arms. "Why are you wearing a fez?"

"Oh," the Doctor looked up. "Have I been wearing that this whole time? Guess we didn't need to take that trip to Fez and Stetson Co. after all!" He grinned for a moment, sidetracked.

John looked around the room awkwardly as it was filled with silence. "Right, well, I'm just going to make a cuppa. Anyone up for tea?"

The group nodded and the army doctor walked into the kitchen, utterly confused as to what exactly was happening.

-

Impossible Oswin woke up. Finally the weekend!

She grabbed her laptop and typed in the search bar.

"Hetalia tumblr".

"GERMANY! GERMANY!" Italy giddily ran towards his beloved country friend, flapping his arms emphatically. "I just-ah made you some pasta!" He reached behind his back and, seemingly from nowhere, pulled out a huge plate of pasta.

Germany turned around and ripped off his face.

Just kidding.

Why would he rip off his face?

It was a mask. America, in Germany's clothes, laughed loudly at an Italy who was currently in the process of flipping out.

"Dude! I like totally had you going there for a second! You should see your face, man." He slapped the small country on the back, causing him to fly into the sky with a classic Team-Rocket's-Blasting-Off-Again "ding".

He smiled to himself proudly as he spotted another country walking by.

"Yo! Japan! Over here!" He waved emphatically as Japan noticed him. The quiet country gulped and tried to pretend he hadn't seen America.

"I know you saw me, man!" America ran over and threw an arm over a nervous Japan. "Let's go get some burgers," he declared. "It's gonna be totally awesome!"

"I... I am afraid I am rather busy at the moment, though thank you for the offer," Japan hated loud-mouthed countries and preferred to avoid them when possible.

"Oh, come on! I..." America stopped. "Do you hear screaming?"

The two countries looked up to see a shrieking Italy falling towards them. He was clutching something.

As he neared, Japan's eyes widened as he saw the object. It was huge, blue, and could only be described as one of England's Police Public Call Boxes.

The box crashed to the ground, somehow upright, with England sprawled out on its roof, gripping the light-piece like a madman.

"Whoa!" America leapt forward. "DUDE! It's a flying portapotty!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a boy rushed out. He had England's accent.

Breathing heavily, he spoke. "Who are you people? What is happening? And - WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?! I'm two dimensional!" He turned left and right, examining himself widely. "Why did I get into that godforsaken box!"

The crowd that had now gathered around stared blankly at the strange boy.

Italy slid off the roof. "Pasta?"

-

"Aha!"

"What is it?"

"I've just re-circuited my vortex manipulator to transport wherever the T.A.R.D.I.S goes! Though... Though the timing may be a bit off."

"Who cares? The sooner we can get to Paris, the better."

"Okay, guys, hold on. What about Sherlock Holmes and Watson?"

"Watson's busy in the kitchen... Sherlock clearly doesn't care about us. Just look at him."

"Okay."

"And we're off!"

ZAP

-

Merlin was freaking out. He had left his scarf in the magic box, but he was afraid to re-enter.

Then again, he didn't want to remain two-dimensional for the rest of his life.

He ran into the box as it began to shake.

A screen swiveled around towards Merlin and he frowned at it. What were these futuristic technologies?

It read, "Destination: William McKinley High."

***Did they have police in a land of myth and a time of magic? Oh, well...**

**If you're reading this, congratulations for getting this far in the story! Fandom suggestions welcome! **

**If you liked it, review and follow/favorite! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe possibly increases the chances that the Doctor will land in your yard.**


	5. Glee Who?

**Disclaimer: One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish. Glee fish, Who fish, don't own; I wish.**

"Aha!_ We're here! We're... Where are we, exactly?"_

_"Ohohonhonhonhon! Welcome to France! My name is France."_

_"We're in France?! Finally!"_

_"Yes, yes, this would be absolutely fabulous, Rory, absolutely perfect, if you took the liberty to notice that you are TWO DIMENSIONAL."_

_"Yeah, Doctor, when I said I wanted to lose weight to help my modeling career... This is not what I meant."_

_"Mademoiselle, you are beautiful. You are beautiful, I am beautiful, we should get together and be beautiful toge-"_

_"Hands off the wife."_

_"Stop it, Jac-France... Have you by any chance seen a blue box here?"_

_"Honhonhon yes! It was just here! You missed it."_

_ZAP!_

_"Well, that wasn't very polite to just zap off like that."_

"It's perfectly alright, guys, I've got it all under control." Rachel Berry smoothed her skirt out and smiled reassuringly at her friends. "I'm sure we can get this thing moved by the time Mr. Schuester arrives."

Mercedes frowned, a hand on her hip. "Well, I'm not standing here all day waiting for some stupid box to move itself."

"That's because you're not as dedicated to Glee Club as I am."

"Girl, you can just -"

"OH MY GOSH."

The group turned around to see a dumbfounded Artie.

"It's a Police Public Call Box. Somebody get a picture of me with it."

There was a silence. Then Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. It's a box. And blue. So?"

"Are you telling me none of you guys watch Doctor Who?"

Silence.

Rachel took the opportunity to pull the conversation back to herself. "It's a tv show, right? My dads used to watch it back when they were kids."

"Yeah. Only the greatest show ever."

Santana smirked. "Nerd."

"Thanks." He wheeled up to the door and knocked.

Merlin stood, frozen, gripping the edge of the console. Why had he gotten into this... This... Police public call box in the first place?

Knock, knock, knock.

Someone was knocking. Paralyzed with fear, the wizard slowly turned towards the door. It swung open.

"Uh, hi..." A boy wearing glasses in some sort of wheeled-chair blinked up at Merlin.

"Are you the Doctor? It's really bigger on the inside. This is cool. This is really cool. I'm Artie. Can you take me with you?"

Merlin blinked, then looked out to the crowd of kids behind the boy.

"Um..." Was all he could muster.

"You're younger than I'd thought you'd be. Looks-wise."

"Yeah, I'm, I'm not..." The boy from Camelot swallowed, still utterly confused as to what was happening.

"He's British." Britney peered closer. "Do you have magical powers?"

"Britney," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "British people don't have magical powers."

Merlin ignored the blonde girl's question. "Right, well, I really need to get back home, so if you could just direct me -"

ZAP!

"HELLO! I'm the Doctor, terribly sorry to intrude, but, you're going to have to get out of my box." The Doctor gave a little wave at the crowd of students surrounding him.

Merlin stared back, speechless.

"Box? T.A.R.D.I.S? Mine? I need it, it's sort of important."

"OMG IT'S MATT SMITH!" Everyone turned to see two girls. They had the words "Doctor Who" plastered all over their binders and one was even wearing a shirt with a picture of the Doctor's previous incarnation.

"Doctor, I dunno what sort of parallel universe or what this is... But I think we should get out of here."

"R...right. Into the T.A.R.D.I.S, guys." Rory, Amy, and the Doctor dashed into the console room, unaware of a consistently confused Merlin.

"Take me with you!" Artie flung himself into the T.A.R.D.I.S just as the doors shut and it began to vanish from sight.

"Knew he was magic," Britney smiled to herself as Rachel Berry keeled over, unconscious from shock.

Impossible Oswin glanced at her watch.

I've been spending a lot of time on tumblr... She thought. Then she shrugged. Oh, well. Time for some Torchwood memes!

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review and follow/favorite! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe possibly increases the chances of the Doctor landing in your yard.**

**Doodle-pip!**


	6. Torchwood Who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who, etc. etc. etc. blah blah blah disclaimer.**

**Sorry about the weird Chapter 4 and 5 being the same thing! It was initially right, so I'm not sure what happened yesterday... Nevertheless, it should be fixed now!**

"We've got an incoming extra-terrestrial intruder in ten seconds!" Gwen Cooper leapt to her feet and sounded Torchwood Industry's alarm.

"What? How?" Tosh followed suit, standing up.

"It's literally appearing right here in ten seconds. Look," she pointed to the screen at her desk, showing a red dot that was slowly becoming solid. (Torchwood tech, it probably can do that. Probably.)

A vworping sound filled the room.

"DOCTOR!" There was a shout and the two women looked up to see Jack sprinting downstairs from the second floor, buttoning up his shirt as he went. He was followed by a blushing Ianto who was pulling his tie back around his neck.

"What were you two doing up there? It's been over an hour..." Owen jogged up the steps to join the group.

"We-" Jack started.

"Nothing. Aliens. Things. We were studying," Ianto blurted.

"Right," Jack winked. "Studying."

Unable to come up with a suitable response, the shorter of the two gentlemen turned away as a large, familiar blue box began to materialize inside the building.

The immortal man smiled and stood in front of the doors, his hands on his hips. He wondered if his time lord had changed his form since the last time they met.

The doors swung open and a beautiful lady with red hair peaked her head out.

"Hello... Doctor?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't say I was expecting this for the new you, but..." He shrugged. "Honestly, it's kind of hot."

He ignored Ianto's look and continued. "So, what brings you to Torchwood Industry?"

The woman frowned and shut the door. Jack could hear voices through the thin wood of the T.A.R.D.I.S door.

"Doctor, something tells me this isn't Paris."

A man answered her. "What do you MEAN this isn't Paris?! I really thought I'd got it right this time. What's wrong with you, eh!"

The Captain flinched as he heard the sound of a foot meeting the T.A.R.D.I.S console, followed by an "ow" and profuse apologizing. "Ohoh, that lady was not the Doctor," he raised his eyebrows and surveyed his confused crew. "Heh. Awkward!"

The four of his friends didn't respond. They simply stared at him.

"What?"

"What is this?" Gwen looked the T.A.R.D.I.S up and down. "Who was that?"

Ianto frowned. "You said earlier... You were looking for your... Your doctor. Then in the beginning of season two-" The group looked at him strangely. "-You said you'd found him."

He paused before asking, "Is this him?"

Jack opened his mouth to respond and the doors flung open, sending Owen barreling to the ground.

He promptly sat up, hands in the air. "I'm okay."

A man stepped out of the doors. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a ridiculous, though deceivingly cool, bow tie.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor. Sorry f-" He froze and his face turned white as a sheet, taking in his surroundings. His eyes fell on Captain Jack.

"Hey." Torchwood's leader raised a hand and half waved.

"Hi... Jack." The Doctor nodded back at his old friend.

"So you've done it again. Regenerated, that is."

Owen stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt... But who the heck are you?" His eyes moved back and forth from Jack to the time lord.

"Never mind that," the bow tie clad man waved him away. "There's something wrong with my ship."

The rest of Captain Jack Harkness's crew exchanged a glance. Then, deciding to further inquire the mysterious man later, they returned to their stations.

Jack stepped forward. "What seems to be the problem?"

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short... There's another Torchwood part but it's going to be long so I decided to just split it into two chapters!**

**Will the Doctor make it back to his own universe? Will Artie and Merlin become friends? Will Jack become a companion? Will the Doctor regenerate into a chicken?* Find out next time on Fandoms, Fandoms Everywhere.**

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, review and follow/favorite! If you hated it, review and tell me why! And if you review, there maybe possibly is a greater chance that the Doctor will land in your yard...**

***See "Here's the Thing", a oneshot on my page... The Doctor regenerates into a chicken.**


	7. Regroup!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hereby mentioned fandoms.**

**So, this is a bit of a transition chapter, to regroup after that little break I took from this story.**

* * *

Jack stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S and his eyes widened.

"Wow," he breathed. "So you've recruited more companions."

"They're not all my companions," the Doctor grumbled. "Half are..." He took a glance at Artie and Merlin, who were awkwardly sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. "Stowaways."

"I'm not a stowaway! This is all a mistake! Let me off this blasted thing already," Merlin glared at the Doctor, crossing his arms.

Artie nodded. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I'm just in some screwed-up fanfiction right now, so I'm just gonna wait it out." He turned and began to converse with Merlin about what season he was living in, much to the warlock's confusion. (Artie probs watches Merlin too...)

Striding towards the console, Jack looked Amy up and down. "I'm sorry we didn't get to meet properly." He winked at her as he passed. "The name's Captain Jack Harkness. And you are -"

"-My wife." Rory's face was stone-cold.

The ginger girl smiled coyly at Rory, before speaking. "Amy Pond," she said. "Permission to come aboard, Captain." Jack winked at Rory.

"Right, okay." The embarrassed companion pulled his wife aside and she stumbled, giggling to herself.

"It was a really bad idea to toss myself in here, wasn't it," Artie murmured to himself from the other side of the room.

Captain Jack Harkness kneeled down and squinted under the console where the Doctor was currently pulling wires here and there. "Is there something I can help with?"

The old Time lord shook his head. "She's been acting strangely. Taking me to parallel universes, some even fictional!"

The captain frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Weird that you ended up here. This is your universe. Our universe."

"Yes," the Doctor shook his head. "And that's what confuses me. What do all these places have in common? I don't understand it!"

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know either."

Silence.

"Look, Doc, I'd really like to stay... But I have a life now. I mean, a new one. With Torchwood. And I think you've got enough companions to deal with yourself..." He trailed off. "I'll see you around, okay?"

The Doctor looked up at his old friend and nodded. "Of course, Jack. It was nice seeing you."

He smiled sadly as he watched the leader of Torchwood exit the TARDIS.

The doors hadn't been closed one second before the room began to shake once more.

"Fantastic," muttered Rory.

Merlin sunk down, his head in his hands.

Amy leaned against the wall, praying for Paris. "Here we go again!"

-

Impossible Oswin leaned forward, squinting at the strange word on her screen.

What the TARDIS is a "brony"?

She clicked on it.

* * *

**Thanks to all who've gotten this far! More coming! **


	8. Doctor Whooves?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Unless you count nothing as something, but isn't nothing really just the absence of a something? **

* * *

The group fell to the ground as the TARDIS shook madly. Then all was still.

"Now, listen, you lot," the Doctor grumbled as he regained his balance. "I'm going outside for a moment to take a look around. I want all of you to stay in here until I get back. Don't wander off. And when I say 'don't wander off'... I mean do not, under any circumstances at all, wander off."

He stepped out the door and looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Well," the bow tie clad man mused to himself. "That was a bit unexpected."

"Hmm... Let's have a look around, then." Hopefully this was Paris and the TARDIS had gotten it right? Honestly, if this was another parallel universe...

He began to walk out to explore his surroundings. "Trees are the same, birds are the same..."

"A bit too sunny to be English weather..." Please be France, please be France! "A bit primitive, perhaps. I wonder where I am. TARDIS being all wonky like that. Well, best I-"

"HI!"

"Wah!" The Doctor leaped back, pulling out his sonic and holding it at arms length in alarm.

In front of him stood a short... Horse. A talking, grey horse. With blonde hair. And it - she - was flying with wings, upside down. What sort of weird parallel universe was this?!

"You look funny. That's a pretty jacket. Do you hold muffins in there? I like muffins. I like you. What's your name?"

The time lord cleared his throat. "I'm the, um, Doctor."

"No," giggled the blonde pony. "No, you're not!"

"I'm not?"

Suddenly, a second, brown horse galloped towards the two at full speed. "Derpy! What in Rassilon's name are you-" he stopped abruptly. "What."

'Derpy' grinned in a strange, horse-y way. "That's the Doctor," she proclaimed to our surprised Timelord.

He backed away, wanting to get back in his safe, normal vehicle as soon as possible. (If you could call a Police Box Time Machine that's bigger on the inside 'normal'). "Yes, well, this is all rather strange, I think I'm just going to be on my way -"

"-You're not a pony." The brown horse interjected. "I haven't seen... In so long... You're..."

"No, no I am not a pony," the Doctor agreed.

Then the horse's freakishly huge eyes widened. "What is that." He stared at the TARDIS.

"Oh, see, that's my -"

"-TARDIS."

"Yeah, if you could really stop inter... What? How did you know that?"

The male pony circled the Doctor, frowning. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, actually, I really very much am the Doctor. Believe me, I checked."

Eyebrows furrowed, the horse took a step forward. "Which Doctor?"

"There's only one Doctor!" He placed his sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket. "Well, that is, I'm the eleventh one. Version. You see, it's really rather complicated, and… Why am I even telling you this?!"

"Because," the pony answered. Then he paused. "No, hold on. That can't be right. I'm the eleventh one. Or the tenth one, depending how you see it. Somehow I turned into a pony during the process of… hmm."

Taking a step back, bipedal Doctor's mouth gaped open. "Are you saying…"  
"Yes."

"But that can't possibly be…"

"Oh, yes."

"I regenerate into a horse?!"

Amy slowly looked around the console room. "So," she leaned back against the railing, breaking the silence. "Quite the group we've got here."

The TARDIS inhabitants mumbled feebly in response.

"Right. Rory and I are going out to find the Doctor," the ginger girl stood up and grabbed her reluctant husband by the arm.

"You two," she raised her eyebrows at Merlin and Artie. "Stay put."

The Ponds sauntered out.

"So," Merlin nodded awkwardly. "Artie. Short for...?"

"Arthur."

"Wonderful."

"Well, not so much a horse, really, as a pony. And I didn't regenerate. I just, sort of, looked down, and suddenly, I just was."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "So one day, I'm going to look down, and I'll just... I'll just be a horse?!"

"Pony."

The Doctor stared blankly. "Yes, well, time can be rewritten."

"Oh! Oh! I know! Are you... GANDALF?!" Derpy eyed the bow tie clad man dramatically, proud to have solved the mystery.

He slowly shook his head at her.

"Doctor!"

Both the bipedal and hooved Doctors glanced up to see a pretty girl with red hair striding towards them, with a timid looking man with a large nose close behind.

"Yeah, nice that you're makin' friends and all, but Rory and I would really like to get out of here."

Rory shuffled awkwardly. "We just ran into a sort of… talking... dragon. Thing. A bit disconcerting."

"Doctor, can we please, _please_ just go home? I'm not even in the mood for Paris anymore." Amy frowned.

"Right, yeah," the Doctor nodded. "There just might be one, tiny, very small issue." He paused. "I… might not be able to fly the TARDIS anymore."

Silence.

"I may have... Lost control."

"Doctor..." Amy took a step forward, ominously close. "Raggedy Man, you are taking us home, so help me, or there _will_ be consequences. And not the good kind, either." She winked at Rory.

"Right, right..." The Doctor nodded sheepishly, turning to Derpy and Doctor... Whooves. "Lovely meeting you. We'll just... Be on our way."

"Aw, okay... Bye-bye, Gandalf!" Derpy giggled and flew in a circle. Doctor Whooves shook his head and lead her away, muttering something about missing being bipedal.

Rory blinked at an orange pony sitting at a cafe table, sipping a cup of coffee. "I'm so done with this vacation."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this far... As usual, suggestions welcome! Keep reviewing :D**


End file.
